Sailor Jam!
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: Space Jam gets an anime facelift with Sailor JAM! When Usagi and the other Sailor Soldiers are challenged by the evil Mistress Bellum and her loyal Star Dancers to a "dance battle" that will decide their fate, they seek help from their closest ally, Sailor Andromeda, when the tables unexpectedly turn on them! K for languae and Usagi x OC and Minako x OC shipping
1. Prologue: DJ Androm3da

_Summer 2010_

She staggered through the hallway towards her son's bedroom door. She opened it just a crack and the light from the computer screen made her eyes squint "Andre, what are you doing?"

"I'm working on a new song" he said, clicking and pecking at the keyboard with his free fingers.

"It's after midnight, just go to bed already!"

Andre turned away from the screen to face his mom "I can't stop now! I'm almost done and this could be my best song yet!" he said while slowly turning back to the screen.

Mom touched the frame of the bedroom door "Well I do admit, you do make some pretty nice music"

Andre turned away again "Thanks mom. I hope to get better at this though. I want to get myself noticed and put some of my sounds up on Soundcloud or Bandcamp. Then I want to start performing at some local venues…"

He adjusted the equalizer and took a few more pokes at the keyboard "and then I might get signed to a record label! And then…"

Mom stepped closer "Then what?"

Andre turned to his mom and gave her a big hug "Then when that's all over, I want to be a game designer"

Mom loosened the grip she had on her son "Sounds like you have your future all planned out!"

"You bet! But hey, that's not to say that the future is predictable."

As Andre turned back to his screen, Mom started to leave "Well I predict that you should go to bed"

"Wait! I just finished the song! Tell me what you think of this…"

Andre hit the Play button, and his room became filled with colorful music.

(Opening Credits Begin, Quad City DJ's _Space Jam_ starts playing)

**Sailor JAM**

Starring

DJ/Sailor Androm3da as himself

Terri Hawkes as Sailor Moon

Karen Bernstein as Sailor Mercury

Katie Griffin as Sailor Mars

Susan Roman as Sailor Jupiter

Stephanie Morgenstern as Sailor Venus

Introducing

Neku Sakuraba from _The World Ends with You_

and fellow fanfiction superstar

WhereverGirl as herself

Based off of the movie _Space Jam, _the anime _Sailor Moon, _and the video game _The World Ends with You. _All rights go to the respective owners. All original characters created by Sailor Androm3da


	2. Chapter 1: Bellum's Plan

DJ Andromeda went on and became one of the most popular electronic music producers of the year. In 2012 his first tour, Andromeda Galaxy 2012, was sold out weeks before the show and became a major success. By the end of 2012, DJ Andromeda became so popular and known that he had a clothing line, a cartoon web series, and a collection of doujinshi.

_March 2013_

However, things changed when DJ Andromeda called a press conference to deliver some shocking news.

"I've come to the pinnacle of my career" he stated to the paparazzi "I'd like to thank all of my fans and supporters for getting me to where I am today, but I must resign from my profession as a producer".

The crowd began to buzz and bicker "What are you going to do now?" someone asked.

"Well, I've only ever told one other person this before, but I'm going to take my knowledge of computer software development and go into computer game design"

Meanwhile, in the outer ring of our solar system, something was happening. On an unrecorded dwarf planet just outside of Pluto's orbit, there was a night club. That's right, a night club. Bellum, a former galactic black market trader, built an enormous night club called Club Nyx 66 on her home planet of Athenia. Usually Club Nyx 66 generated 30% of the planet's core revenue, but things were going wrong. People were becoming bored with the dancers, claiming that they were "sucking the fun out of it".

A man stormed out of the club's entrance with his friend following after him.

"Rolf, why did you even THINK about taking me here for my birthday?!" he yelled "Let's never come back here AGAIN".

From the club's security cameras, Bellum could see the whole situation unfold in her private office.

"Did you hear that? Did you hear that?!" she barked at her most loyal underlings: Popa, Fiura, Lilu, Gora, and their leader, Persa. Together they are the Star Dancers, Club Nyx 66's finest dancers "That guy is right. He's right. The client is always right!"

"We could maybe try harder, mistress!" suggested Lilu.

Bellum reacted to that by taking back a big gulp of wine and then spat it all out at Lilu "Ewww! My new dress is all stained!"

"You girls are the reason why this club isn't as popular as it used to be. What we need are NEW dancers!"

"Well where are we going to find some?" asked Popa.

"I really don't know!" Bellum replied as she sunk into her big leather throne "I got employment posters put up all over the star system but nobody has replied! I'll be RUINED if I can't find somebody!"

Fiura patted her boss on the shoulder and took out a remote from her shorts' pocket "There there, mistress, why not watch some TV to help you relax?"

Fiura turned the TV on right to an episode of the hit anime series _Sailor Moon_ "Oh dammit! I can't get it to switch to a different signal other than Earth's!"

While Fiura fumbled with the remote, Bellum watched in curiosity as the Sailor Soldiers fought evil alien villains on the TV.

"_In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"_

"_Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"_

"_Jupiter Oak Evolution!"_

Bellum's eyes grew larger and larger "Um, Gora? You're a smart girl for your job, so do you know who these girls are?"

"Mistress, they are the Sailor Soldiers. They are the heroine guardians of our star system, and the most powerful heroes in the galaxy."

Bellum cracked a wicked smile and seductively rubbed her chin "We'll see about that. They're just what we need for the club!" She turned to her cohorts "Star Dancers! Bring me the Sailor Soldiers at once! Once they're in my grasp, Club Nyx 66 will flourish, and I shall become the richest baroness in the entire universe!"

"Of course, Mistress Bellum" said Persa "Just leave everything to your loyal Star Dancers. I promise you that all will go according to plan! Heh heh heh!"


	3. Chapter 2: Sailor Moon Targeted!

Back on Earth, Andre is now working as a character and level designer for the Valve video game company at their Asian branch in Tokyo, Japan.

"Hey Andre, how's that level coming along?"

Andre spun around in his office chair and looked at his co-worker "Good so far, Gary. I'm coming across some bugs in the coding, but it's nothing that I can't fix".

"That's good to hear. I'll let you get back to it then. Oh, and by the way, thanks for signing my son are CD. He's a big fan!"

"Anytime"

"Do you know when you're going to make any new songs?"

Andre took a big sigh "I don't think for another couple years or so. I want to focus on Half-Life 2 Episode 3, our project. Making music was fun and all, but half the time it barely put food in my mouth".

Gary started to leave "As much as I appreciate how much commitment you're putting into the project, it's not always about the money. Sometimes you need to let your heart decide what's best."

"Hey, don't go all mushy on ME!" yelled out Andre. He got back into his chair and continued to put together the level until he caught sight of a folder on his desktop, which was titled "Finished songs". He clicked on it and inside there was every song he ever did. He clicked on one and started to listen as he kept on arranging objects in the digital environment.

"…I do miss those days sometimes…"

A voice came from his answering machine "Mr. Miyamoto, you have a visitor. A Mr. Sakuraba?"

"Neku's here?"

Andre jumped out of his chair and ran down to the lobby. Waiting for him was a surly teenage boy with orange spiked hair, a purple sleeveless shirt, and big matching shoes.

"Hey, Neku! What are you doing here?"

"Hmph. Looking for you."

"Why?"

"The vice president of Ghost Records hired me as your 'personal assistant' or whatever."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he promised me a good paycheck if I tend to your every need and keep you safe."

Suddenly, everyone turned their attention to the sky. Five arrowhead-shaped space pods were heading straight towards the planet's surface. Inside the pods were the Star Dancers.

"Slow down! We're going way too fast to make a safe landing!"

"Uh, Persa? These things aren't freaking spaceships. They're just jet-propelled pods used for space travel!"

"Oh crap! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

Rather than crashing, the pods shot straight through the surface, heading straight down towards the Earth center. As the Star Dancers rocketed uncontrollably to their deaths, a bright light appeared, and suddenly they were warped into an alternate dimension, and found themselves going up rather than down!

This alternate dimension is actually quite similar to our own, but instead of normal people, it's inhabited by fictional characters. Since the Star Dancers went straight through Tokyo in our dimension, that's where they ended up in the other one.

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were all just walking through the city, talking and gossiping much like they usually do, when suddenly, the Star Dancers' pods came up right out of the ground in the middle of the street.

"What is THAT?" Luna, Usagi's cat guardian asked.

"I'm actually not sure" said Artemis, Minako's cat guardian "I've never seen that type of spacecraft before! Must not be from around our galactic neck of the woods!"

"Should we check it out?" asked Rei.

"It could be a new enemy!" said Ami.

"If that's true, than we should be careful!"

The pods' doors burst open, and out came the Star Dancers.

"The only thing not careful here is their taste in clothing!" snickered Usagi.

Gora shot a glance at Usagi "That must be Sailor Moon! I'd recognize her anywhere!"

Usagi smiled "Ooh, do I smell admirers?"

"The only thing that smells here is the scent of alien that's coming off of those strange girls!" said Mako.

The Star Dancers all took out small pistols out of their pockets in unison and pointed them at Usagi and the rest of the girls "Silence! You're coming with us, Sailor Soldiers!"

"They've got guns! Transform!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER MAKE UP!"

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

With a colorful transformation sequence and a flash of light, the Sailor Soldiers were ready for action!

"You've come to the wrong planet if you think you could just barge in and take us hostage!"

"We're the Sailor Soldiers!"

"We stand for love and justice!"

"And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

Persa ordered the other Star Dancers to put down their guns and she stepped out to talk "Alright, we won't hurt you. That would be barbaric, after all. Instead, how about we come to an agreement?"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus looked at each other "What kind of agreement?"


End file.
